Forbiddin love
by t0mgrlr1ku
Summary: Kyle never thought that he would come to this. Days before his wedding and he's inlove with another woman! What does he do? KyleXDorothyXMana - Oneshot Told from Kyles POV


Kyle thinks he finally found love, with the girl of his dreams, Mana. He thinks everythings perfect, with the wedding just days away. What happens when cupid hasn't had enough with Kyle, and he give him another shot of his mysterious arrows?

ManaXKyleXDorthy - Oneshot

Rated 'T'

(Told from Kyles POV)

The sun shone brightly through the cracked window, spilling over my face and prying my lazy eyes open. I sat up and stretched my sore limbs out before climbing out of bed. I heard a small groan under the blankets from my partner as she flipped herself over, wrapping her small,soft arms around my bare torso. I stopped my movements of getting up, knowing that she was awake. I slowly sat down on the bed and slung myself over her petite frame. That earned me a sweet giggle.

"Good- Morning, sleepy," I cooed, stroking her soft,sliky locks that fell on the white pillow.

She giggles again before pushing the blanket off her lovley face. Her big velvet eyes were - as always - cheery and warm.

" 'Morning!" Mana chirped in reply.

I smiled at her enthusiasm so early in the morning. I started to get up again before she hugged me close to her chest. Surprised at her relentlessness I started at her, puzzled.

"Don't leave me yet," Mana mummbled from under me. I caressed her cheek with my hand, gazing into her soft eyes.

"I have to get to work Mana," I replied as softly as I could. I was eagar to get the day started. Her face slipped into a adorable pout.

"Fine," she agreed finally, unwrapping her arms from me. I swooped down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She kissed back agressivly, obviously last nights play was still running in her blood. I pulled away and stood up, straightning my shirt. I looked back at the beauty in my bed. The blankets were down far enough to show her creamy throat. I could see the perfectly made purple spots on her neck and chest - I smiled at myself and mentally gave myself a hand. With one last smile and wink, I left and embraced the morning fever.

The hot sun shone down on me all day - like every other day. _'Alright, Monsters are feed. Crops are watered . . Thats all there is for work today' _I mentally check, walking past the loud, rushing water-fountain in De Sainte-Coquille Park. Making my way to the port, I saw the new post's on the bulletin board. I slowly walked up to it, checking over the new list of reqeusts. The first one from Mana. I smiled at the name and urgency of the reqeust. Just as I was about to aceept it a new reqeust caught my attention. The name seemed like it sprung out of the paper and wrapped around me, pulling me in.

My hands seemed to have come to a decision before my brain did. I grabbed the yellow-peice of paper off the board and dashed towards the clinic. I had already finished all the reqeust from all the girls from the village. I had already choose the one I was going to be with - who I wanted to be with - but somehow, this name, this face, this reqeust was pulling me back to the state of mind I had been in from the moment I stepped into Alvrana. I dashed into the clinic and walked past Ray and his greeting. My eyes were set on only one thing. I barged into the room Natalie stood waiting for paitents, I glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to not find the shy, beauty behind her. _'The church' _My mind hinted and I dashed out, leaving Ray and Natalie exchanging puzzeled looks.

Why was I doing this? Hadn't I already choosen? I was done with all of this, why am I running so . .Desperately to her? My heart was pounding so fast, my lungs ached and cried out for me to slow and and stop to rest, but I couldn't halt an inch. I wanted to see her so bad my blood screamed it. _'Didn't last night mean ANYTHING to you?' _The qeuston took me off gaurd. I wasn't prepared to think about how much this feeling of just wanting to find Dorothy over-powered the feeling of last night.

Once infront of the church I bursted in, making my way to the rooms in the back. Gordon hadn't minded like Natalie and Ray. He was use to my presance at the church and people always came in and out for no appearnt reason. Once in the back, I walked to the last room, out of breath and covered in beads of sweat. I felt my cheeks heat up as I quickly ran the back of my hand over my forhead and took heaping gulps of air in. I slowly opened the door and I could feel the thin string that held together my senses and actions snap.

"Gordon?" I called, sprinting out of the room, and holding on to the door frame for support. My legs felt so weak. _Where was she?_

"Yes child?" Gordon replied, cheery.

I had no time for a cheery act "Wheres Dorothy?" Urgency colored my tone, making the outburst sound rather rude. I would have to aplogize to the Father later. I squeezed the small paper in my hand, crumpling it.

"Hmmm," the preist took his time, placing his index finger on his chin and tapping it "I believe she said she was heading out to the Forest." I felt my eyes snap open.

"The Forest!" I roared, dashing out of the church. I took the short cut through Cherry Blossom Square and headed to the cross paths. When I entered the forests entrance, there she stood. Innocent and pure. Even under her hood, I could see her face lite up.

"Y-You came!" Dorothy exclaimed. I nodded in response, out of breath and sore.

Dorothy looked down, her cheeks turning an attractive red.

"Y-You read the note. . . . Right?" She asked, shyly. My eyes widened slightly. _'Note?'_ I repeated to myself. Quickly I uncrumpled the yellow peice of paper and ran my eyes over it.

'_Kyle, I know that your days away from marriage, but . . I'm sorry. Barrett asked for my hand, but I can't give it to him because . . . Kyle, I love you. I know that your invovled with Mana already. So even if you just so happen to read this note, it will make me feel better. I have a selfish reqeust. I want to see you. I know that you and I have separate duties we must perform, but I was hoping to just have one last look at you before I know that your finally unreachable. You don't have to come, but if you do I'll be waiting at the entrance of the Triste-Forest. Forever, Dorothy.' _

I felt really stupid. Here I was running around town like a moron, when the location was on here the whole time. I would definatly have some explaining to do. I read over words that stuck out the most.

"I-I'm sorry . . " She apologized, feeling ahsamed. My eyes refused to leave the note, it stayed on the three words that I had heard over and over again from all the girls, but somehow, they rang so much louder from Dorothy. _I love you. _I could feel my blood boil, it thundered in my ears as I dropped the paper and made my way towards the delicate beauty. I could feel my nerves afire, my gut felt like it was about to explode. I kept my eyes on the hooded delicacy, I watched how she flinched when I stood inches away from her. She slowly looked up and for the first time in a long time, I seen her eyes. The lush full eyes lashes that framed the exquisite chrysochlorous colored eyes. I raised my hands and gently placed them on either side of her face. Her eyes widened, but they slowly came to acceptance. They closed willingly, giving me all the privlage. I bent down slowly to her level, I felt her rise off the ground, so I assumed she stood on her tip-toes. Our lips touched in a chaste kiss. To many, it might have left little to the imagination, but this moment that small peck was all I needed to feel the fire burst out. I know she was shy, I just wanted to keep the moment alive for a little longer. I could feel her pull as I tightened my hold. I felt her freeze under me and something wet hit my cheek. I tore my unwilling self away. Tears streamed down the side of Dorothys face, I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"Dorothy?" I asked, as gently as possible.

"N-No . . I'm alright." She sniffed. Leaving me unconvinced. I pulled her into a embrace, warpping my arms over her shoulders and burying my finger tips in the folds of her clothes. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but it felt so good, so right to have her in my arms. I slowly pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. She stared blankly at me. I moved the bangs from her forhead and kissed it gently.

"What are we going to do Kyle?" I wasn't ready for her qeuston. I wanted to stay like this forever, never coming to that qeuston. I pulled away and looked back at the entrance to the cross roads. Mana was waiting for me at home. How would I be able to tell her about a moment like this after what we shared last night? I couldn't possibly leave her hanging like that. My mind flashed back to this morning, and how she refused to let me go. _'Don't leave me' _Her small voice pleaded.

I squeezed my eyes shut and balled my hands into fists. What was I going to do? This one moment with Dorothy, this one sharing, over-threw any other emotion that had ran through me with any other girl - Mana included. What was I becoming? There was no way I was going to leave Mana, she was my . . . My what? My love? My friend? My play toy? I felt disgusted with myself. I refused to let myself think that I had used Mana for anything less then her body and warm company. There was obviously something more then 'play toy' running through my mind as I connected with the girl. What about Dorothy? What was she to me? It was obvious friends was knocked out for both of the girls, and definatly play toy. All was left was love. Was it right to love two people at once?

At this moment, I honestly felt like it was. I couldn't imagine not being able to live without Mana, she was the reason I fit in so well with the village. She was the very first person to accept me. I also, couldn't imagine myself without Dorothy. She may not have said alot, but all her little comments and small gestures were enough to keep me going. Her small pushes pulled me closer and closer to her. _'Who are you going to choose?' _My mind challenged, a challenge I was not ready to take. I breathed in slowly. I already knew what I had to do.

"Dorothy . . "I started. Opening my eyes slowly. She stared at me, her eyes soft and accepting with any decision I was about to give her.

"I love you, too." I confessed, confidently. She smiled, urging me on to keep going with my speech. I wish I could have just finished and taken her already.

"But. . . ," she helped me, after moments of silence.

I gulped, and lowered my head. Why was it so hard to say this? I had to stay with Mana. It was the only humane thing I could do in this situation. I felt tears sting at my eyes, but I refused to let them over-flow. I took a few breaths in, my heart pounding , and squeezing painfully. My lungs had closed and made normal breathing impossible, causing my breath to come out in little pants.

"I . . .I have . . . " I squeezed my eyes shut, stopping the threatning tears. "I have to stay with Mana!" I yelled, letting the torment of my emotions bleed into my tone. The wind picked up and I could smell a crisp, sweet scent which I knew all to well being carried away with it. The silence was agony. My pants grew into gasps. Breathing became nearly impossible. My heart threatened to burst and my lungs felt swelled. My once afire body was cold and numb, like thouands of needles were sticking into me, and they have been there for so long my body had already grown acustomed to their feel.

After what felt like years, I felt something warm enclosed over me. My body reacted to the heat and started to get warm and tingly. Dorothy had her small, fragile arms around my torso. I could feel my shirt getting wet. Again, we stayed like this for a long time, before she pulled away and managed a smile.

"Kyle, you made the right choice," she said, before giving my cold body one last squeeze and walked past me, back to the village.

The warmth that had over came me for those last few breif seconds were gone, my body felt like ice was being peirced through me. I moved my feet and shuffled slowly back to the village, back to my farm. Once inside, I went up stairs to find Mana, sitting on the bed, swinging her feet off the side. Once she seen me her face lit up and she jumped from it and ran to me, catching me in her arms. My body started to heat up again, and I responded to her by wrapping my arms around her.

" I missed you so much!" She said.

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. I gave her a nodd and when she pulled away and I smiled for her. She giggled and pulled me towards the bed, sitting me down on it and telling me about her day. Memories of Dorothy poured through me. I closed my eyes and shut off the last memory I held of her. _'This is the way it has to be' _

Days passed and soon I stood infront of Mana, more beautiful then anything in the white gown that looked like it could have been made from the heavans just for Mana to wear this day. I scanned the sea off faces breifly and found Dorothy, hand in hand with Barrett in the second isle. I gave her a small smile, which she returned back. No one would ever know about our confession. No one would ever know about our true feelings. As Mana and I exchanged vows, I promised that even though I'd be married, I wouldn't stop loving Dorothy. And I had a funny feeling, she wouldn't stop loving me either. We would always know that we shared a bond so strong that marriage wouldn't be able to over-power it. It was our forbiddon love.


End file.
